Tabla de Anuncios
by eltioRob95
Summary: Avisos importantes, Anuncios de futuras historias, vayan al quinto anuncio, Trailer exclusivos de dos de mis futuras historias.
1. Chapter 1

bueno, chicos, lamentablemente me cansé, creí que no tendría límites pero los tengo.

también me harté de los fics Loudcest

son demasiado explícitos, no frieguen, son hermanos por dios, ¿tu te enamorarías de tu hermana? Claaaro que no, Bueno, yo lo estoy un poco de algunas primas (las nacidas de otra familia) PERO NO ES LO MISMO.

y los de Not such luck, ni que decir, por dios

¿se piensan que todos somos unos masoquistas que les gusta leer eso?

NO, no a todos les gusta leer e imaginar a Lincoln sufriendo, o al menos a mi no.

al menos su familia se arrepiente o aprende la lección al final, por lo menos eso.

¿pero siempre tengo que leer todo el tormento del peliblanco para llegar a eso? No mamen.

Bien, fue un gusto me despido, fue genial conocerlos a todos ustedes, a pesar de no ver sus caras, ni ustedes la mía, son unos capos, nunca cambien, me retiro de efe eFe net, (esta pag me censura el nombre) si vuelvo, va a ser Wattpad, es mucho mejor ahí, adios no me extrañen, no borraré los fics, en fin.

Te la creiste? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tranquilo amigo lector, si leíste todo y te asustaste de que me iba, no , no es así , todo fue mentira, TODO, amo el Loudcest, el Ronniecoln más aunque soy multiship, me da igual los fics NSL, ahora que tengo tu atención y tal vez desees estrangularme, mandarme a la gran M, esta bien, Primero lean mis proyectos para este año con TLH.

Estos son los fics que se vienen este año, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, primero que nada.

Futuros fics.

1-Nuestra encantadora Peliblanca, No, no hablo de la tierna Linka, si no de la tétrica, fría y despiadada Brenda Loud, su gemela perdida ya no tan perdida, ella tendrá una secuela, verán más de la contraparte femenina de Brandon (el desconocido de AlejinX)

Puede que ella haga cameo en algunos One-shots que tengo planeado.

2- Los imitadores, cuando los Loud son invitados a otro condado a la boda de la hija de la tia Shirley (le puse una hija, una prima de Lincoln y sus hermanas) ahí descubren una serie de anomalías, sucesos y cosas extrañas, Lincoln y Lisa escuchan de los imitadores, no se sabe quienes son, o que son, pero suena a una especie de culto, el fic será de misterio, suspenso y aventura.

3-El capítulo final de "Un chico, diez chicas y Rob" será sobre Ronnie anne, y habrá algunos momentos Ronnielcoln, la chica Santiago piensa en mudarse de Royal woods y conocer más de sus raíces latinas, Lincoln no hace nada para evitarlo, cosa que desconcierta a Rob, el chico interdimensional sabe perfectamente que Lincoln siente algo por Ronnie, pero el albino no lo admite por temor, Rob hará hasta lo más loco e impensable para convencerlo de evitar que Ronnie se vaya.

Después del cap 6, vendrá un capítulo extra, todo sobre el fandom de Tlh, mis opiniones, y sobre fics, ships, entre otras cosas.

4- otro fic sobre Ronnie Thompson, personaje basado en el diseño original de Ronnie anne ,para los que han leído el fic "Esa chica" sabrán que la chica pelirroja doppelganger de Ronnie anne, no tiene una vida normal, proviene de Nueva york (en esa ciudad pasa de todo), pero no oculta nada malo, y será la chica del grupo de amigos de Lincoln, ignorando que su pasado peligroso la persigue hasta Royal woods.

5- Un one-shot dedicado a Montanahatsune92 saldrá (habrán personajes nuevos míos en él.

6- por el momento seguiré con "The Loud house: super secret crisis war Nickelodeon" (que tendrá una secuela más adelante, y habrán algunos one-shots también, habrá uno de Jennycoln, tengo pensado escribir uno pero aún no pensé la trama.)

Tengo más sorpresas, pero ya revelé suficiente, espero su apoyo, y sus opiniones, una vez más perdón por asustarlos XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Llegó la hora de los anuncios lectores amantes de Fics TLH**

 **Tabla de anuncios 2**

 **Hola, a todos como están, ya que faltan ya dos meses para el 2019, si que pasa rápido el tiempo cuando escribes fanfics, wow , rayos, estos son los fanfics que llegan.**

 **Ya con el oneshot "Team Zeus" inicié mi pequeño universo de fics The loud house.**

 **Los fics por venir son:**

 **"La contrincante de Brenda"**

 **(del one-shot "La gemela de Linka")**

 **La segunda Peliblanca Brenda Loud, conocida ya por todos como "La Albina fría" por fin encuentra una rival difícil que está a su nivel en el torneo de Karate de Royal Woods.**

 **¿Sera su orgullo más grande que el amor por sus padres, hermana y hermanos? Próximamente.**

 **"El primo de Ronnie anne"**

 **Ronnie anne y la familia Santiago (especialmente Ronnie anne) se encuentran aturdidos por la visita del primo "Roy Casagrande" , salido desde la correccionales más turbias de México, la oveja negra de la familia Casagrande.**

 **Quien está ansioso por conocer a su saco box… digo al "Casi novio" de su prima, Un bravucón terrible cuyo nombre se hará conocer en Toda Royal Woods, Lincoln y Ronnie anne tendrán un serio rival a quien superar, un bullie mucho peor que Chandler y los bravucones de Hazeltucky.**

 **Y eso es todo, atentos al perfil los interesados, vean mi algo de mi arte en Deviantart, saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, mis seguidores y lectores, aqui eltioRob95 presentándose con las novedades de mis futuros proyectos.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por haber leído y disfrutado, y haberse entretenidos con mis historias y parodias , o alguna de ellas.

Bueno, hora de ir directo, hora de los anuncios de los futuros fanfics, en noviembre o en enero, llegará el cuarto anuncio de las nuevas historias que saldrán para 2020.

En el fanfic de Danny Phantom y Jenny wakeman la robot adolescente, ya confirmé que la secuela The Loud house: Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon , "The Loud house: Nicktoons por siempre" llegará en 2020.

por ahora no sé si esa futura historia tendrá una versión en idioma ingles, así como actualmente lo tiene la primera historia, quisás solo lo deje en exclusivamente para latinoamérica.

en otros temas.

Ok,Ko cancelada, igual la serie no era tan llamativa, al menos desde mi punto de vista, solamente el personaje de Shannon la salvaba.

En la próximas semanas llega un One shot de Sid chang x Clyde.

En su visita al edificio casagrande, Lincoln trae a su amigo Clyde por primera vez a la ciudad de Great lake city , el amor a primera vista hace de la suyas cuando Clyde conoce a Sid, se enomara de instantáneamente de ella, un amor genuino, no obsesión como pasa con Lori

¿Podrá Sid corresponder a sus sentimientos?

La siguiente historia que está por venir.

"Los imitadores" pero vendrá como historia corta ya que tengo muchas historias hechas.

será el primer fic de horror y suspenso que voy a escribir, Los Loud tendrán encarar a esos misteriosos seres.

"Un semidios en Royal woods"

Esta historia llegará para septiembre, se cumplirá un año desde que publiqué "Team Zeus" , Lincoln Loud conoce a Geo (Jeo) un chico de cabello blanco igual que él, pero pronto se dará cuenta de aquel chico no es nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo hijo legítimo de Zeus y Hera, los dioses reyes del olimpo.

esta historia explicará como se conocieron el albino y el semidios.

¿por qué es un semidios? ya lo sabrán cuando publique la historia, tendrá muchos elementos de la mitología griega.

Por ahora eso es todo, aqui unos adelantos de los siguientes capítulos Au Marginadas.

* * *

 _Adelantos._

 _*en Royal woods, fuera de la cárcel*_

 _*Jordan , Carlota y Maggie llevan a Chandler con los ojos cubiertos*_

 _-Bien Chandler, por fin termina tu visita exclusiva- dijo Carlota con burla._

 _-Ahora verás a tu mamita-_

 _*Disparo*_

 _*Jordan cae herida del brazo, sorprendiendo a Maggie y Carlota*_

 _-CARLY!-_

 _-ES UNA TRAMPA!- gritó Maggie_

 _*Carlota ,Maggie y las demás reclusas salen al patio a encarar a Lynn y las demás*_

 _*Lynn*_

 _-¿Que pasó Casagrande? ¿no tuviste suficiente con la paliza que te di en las duchas?-_

 _*Carlota*_

 _-Te voy a cortar esa lengua que tienes, mugrosa-_

 _*La batalla campal de reclusas empieza*_

 _*Ronnie anne furiosa desde la puerta del patio*_

 _-¡MALDITA SEAS LYNN LOUD JUNIOR!-_

 _*Lynn y Lucy saliendo de su casucha*_

 _-¿Que ocurre Santiago?- *sonrisa de burla*_

 _-¡Te metiste con la familia! ¡TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR!-_

 _*Patea la reja*_

 _*Ronnie mirando el cadáver de la chica con cierta pena*_

 _-Cocínala , que no sufra-_

 _-Si, Ronnie anne -_

 _*Maggie empieza a derramar gasolina sobre el cuerpo*_

 **estos fueron todos los adelantos, saquen sus conclusiones y teorías los interesados, saludos a todos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Anuncios

Hola a todos lectores y Seguidores

Tal como lo había anunciado, llegan los Futuros Fanfics para el año 2020.

The Loud house sacará su última temporada y su película (segun rumores)

Hay que aprovechar este fandom mientras esté activo.

estos son los futuros fanfics para el año que viene, eso si,primero tengo que agregar más capítulos a los de este año ( El primo de Ronnie y La contrincante de brenda, y No es nuestro Lincoln)

 **"The Loud house: El equipo inesperado"**

Los Loud y toda royal woods ha desaparecido depende de un equipo de cuatro personajes inesperados para salvar al pueblo de Royal Woods.

"La otra Ronnie "

La historia oficial de la doppelganger de Ronnie anne, basada en el diseño original del personaje.

su vida en New yotk, su nueva vida en Royal woods, su amistad con nuestro carismático peliblanco y su gran familia.

Ronnie Thompson quien lleva una doble vida, igual de pelígrosa y caótica que la vida diaria de Lincoln con sus hermanas.

 **"The Loud house : Nicktoons por siempre"**

Secuela de The Loud house super secret crisis war Nickelodeon , se tratará de los Loud viajando y conociendo otras dimensiones del Multiverso Nickelodeon, gracias a un invento de su hermana genio Lisa,aparecerán personajes que no estuvieron en el crossover anterior, como Jimmy neutrón, Arnold, Timmy Turner, Etc.

 **"Marginadas, Motín"**

Precuela de Marginadas, la guerra, años antes, Luego de un tiempo de escapar de la prisión de Great lake city gracias a su amigas, Ronnie anne y Carlota son recapturadas de nuevo y son trasladadas a la correccional de mujeres de Royal Woods, allí la Cárcel es gobernada por Lola Loud, Ronnie anne y su prima Carlota deberán destronarla para llegar a la cima.

En esa historia precuela se mostrará el "motín de la tiaras" , motín de reclusas recordado por ser el más violento en la historia de Royal Woods.

 **"The Loud house, La arena de los dioses"**

Remake de Team Zeus, el hijo de Zeus Geo vuelve a aparecer en la vida de Lincoln , le pide un gran favor, que lo ayude a juntar poderosos guerreros para el equipo Zeus, en un evento de cada milenio organizado por dioses en donde todo el cosmos estará en juego.

¿Quiénes serán los miembros? Se sorprenderán.

(Montana grita de emoción jajaja)

Esas son todas las historias que tengo planeadas sacar el año que viene. : )

Espero sus reviews a ver cual esperan con ansias, este fue eltioRob95 cambio y fuera .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, como están, han pasado dos meses desde que anuncié estás historias, ahora publico estos dos trailers exclusivos de futuras historias para este 2020.**

 **lo demás es sorpresa.**

 **Disfrútenlo y dejen sus opiniones.**

* * *

 **The Loud house: Nicktoons por siempre.**

 **Trailer y adelanto exclusivo 2020:**

 **Del autor que te trajo Star vs the forces of Aku, TLH Kid vs Kat, entre otros buenos crossovers.**

 **En la Casa Loud:**

 **Lynn entrando a la habitación de Lisa.**

 **-Lisa , mamá te está llamando para la cena y tú no bajas ¿me dices que tanto estás haciendo?-**

 **Lisa mirando a Lynn**

 **-No sé como tú y las demás pueden dormir tranquilas, luego de esa crisis interdimensional en aquel planeta extraño hace un año y medio-**

 **-¿Hablas de Oblivion?- pregunto la deportista confundida.**

 **-Lisa, Salvamos las dimensiones, ese planeta explotó ¿lo olvidas? Dark danny y Sartana se fueron para siempre, dudo mucho que aparezca otra amenaza igual, u otra crisis de dimensiones como esa-**

 **-Es mejor estar preparada-**

 **Lisa con sus hermanos en su habitación.**

 **-Contemplen mi nuevo invento!.**

 ***Lincoln termina en otra dimensión, el albino se encuentra con la robot adolescente***

 **-¿Lincoln?-**

 **-¿Jenny?-**

 ***Lo abraza***

 **-Lincoln!-**

 ***Perdiendo el aire***

 **-Je-nny!-**

 **Lori=**

 **-No puede ser Lisa, literalmente creaste un aparato que puede llevarnos a otras dimensiones!?-**

 **Helga Pataki=**

 **-tú que me ves cabeza hueca?-**

 **Patricio estrella.**

 **-Oh hola, no eres de por aquí cierto? quieres un cangreburger? Te encantará conocer a mi amigo Bob esponja-**

 **Rocko.**

 **-¿un humano? jamás escuché ese nombre de animal-}**

 **ZIm**

 **-Yo soy ZiiiMMMM!-**

 **-Genial! :D - exclama Lola para luego poner una expresión aburrida.**

 **-yo paso-**

 ***Lincoln conociendo a la dra Wakeman***

 **-Hola Lincoln, es un gusto conocerte-**

 **-¿Usted creó a Jenny?-**

 ***Lola abrazando a Manny***

 **-Hoola Manny!-**

 **-¿L-Lola? Como es posible!-**

 ***Luna Loud reecontrándose con Danny phantom***

 **-Hey Ghost boy-**

 **-¿Luna?-**

 **-Asi que esto es la Zona Fantasma-**

 **(Fin del trailer exlusivo)**

 **The Loud house: Nicktoons por siempre, próximamente.**

* * *

 **Marginadas Motín.**

 **Trailer y adelanto exclusivo.**

 **(Flashback de Marginadas la guerra)**

 **La cárcel incendiada.**

 ***Disparos de Ronnie anne y Maggie a las prisioneras***

 ***Ronnie anne mata a Lynn de un disparo***

 ***Carlota recibiendo los disparos***

 **Las prisioneras siendo asistidas por médicos y bomberos.**

 ***Ronnie anne llorando***

 **-SALVENLA POR FAVOR!-**

 **Katherine Mulligan=**

 _ **¨En este momento estoy cubriendo el incendio en la correccional de mujeres Black flower de Royal woods en vivo y en directo, la gente y familiares de las reclusas esperan que no se repita el mismo horror que ocurrió en esta misma cárcel hace cuatro años, conocida como el motín de las tiaras¨**_

 **Cuatro años antes...**

 **El autobús de la cárcel transportando a Ronnie anne, Carol, Carlota y otras prisioneras a la prisión de royal woods.**

 ***Lisa Loud , directora de la prisión recibiendo a Ronnie***

 **-Vaya vaya, Ronnie anne Santiago, bienvenida-**

 ***Ronnie, Carlota, Carol y las demás siendo escoltadas por Sue***

 **-Fin del recorrido señoritas-**

 **-Que? Nos dejaran aquí en el patio?-**

 **-No hay lugar disponible dentro de la prisión- respondió Sue.**

 ***Ronnie y Carlota caminando en el patio***

 **-Oye Ronalda esto parece una especie de rancho-**

 **-Es un rancho Carlota-**

 ***Ronnie anne notando a Fiona***

 **-No mires arriba, pero parece que nos está observando una de las perras falderas de Lola-**

 **-¿Quien es Lola?-**

 **-La ¨ Ovarios¨ que domina esta Prisión-**

 **-¿Más Ovarios que tu?... espera ¿Lola Loud? La que se vestía de princesa ¿¡Esa Lola!?-**

 ***Se muestra a una chica pelirroja colgada de los pies, con la nariz rota y moretones en su rostro***

 **-P-Por favor Lola, Ya basta-**

 **(Lola)**

 **-Me llamaste Loca, y ESO no te la voy a dejar pasar-**

 ***Sollozando***

 **-¡No te dije Loca!-**

 ***Robba en la oficina de Francisco***

 **-Mira Francisquito, yo sé que quieres erradicar algunas irregularidades en esta cárcel, pero yo te aconsejo que mejor dejes las cosas como están, no digo que estén bien, pero así es este ambiente, HAHAHAHA!-**

 ***La guardia Dana golpeando a Ronnie anne***

 **-¿¡Crees que puedes meterte con nosotras basura Criminal!?-**

 ***Carlota gritando***

 **-DEJA EN PAZ A MI PRIMA!-**

 **Lola**

 **-Por eso te llamé aquí Sam, tú me vas a curar-**

 ***Fiona apunta con el cuchillo a Sam***

 **(Lisa)**

 **-No puedes ser que tengamos que seguir siendo empleadas de esta bestia con aires de princesa-**

 **(Sue)**

 **-Jefa, tiene que agradecer que por ahora Lola es amable, ella nunca te golpeó-**

 ***Lisa a Ronnie anne***

 **-Santiago, quiero que me ayudes a destronar a Lola , Ella es una carga desagradable que llevo desde que ingresó aquí, no puedes hacer ningún trato con ella por que te jode de una forma u otra-**

 ***Lynn peleando contra otra prisionera***

 ***La vence con unos fuertes cabezazos en el rostro***

 **-Tú tienes a tu ejército Ronnie anne, y está ahí en el patio, tienes que saber guiarlas-**

 ***Robba y Fiona en el patio***

 ***Las reclusas del patio las encaran***

 **Darcy=**

 **-¿Ustedes están seguras de que quieren buscar problemas aquí en el patio? Tocan a una , tocan a todas-**

 **-¡TOCAN A UNA, TOCAN A TODAS!- grita Lynn.**

 **-SI!- las demás prisioneras.**

 ***Darcy raspa el cuchillo en el suelo en señal intimidatoria***

 **-La cosa es así en las prisiones Carlota, Si te ven débil te atacan-**

 ***Cristina y su banda sorprenden a Sam para intentar violarla***

 ***¨Las reclusas peleando unas con otras***

 ***Oscuridad y fuego***

 ***Lisa a Ronnie anne***

 **-Quiero declararle la guerra a Lola hoy mismo, dime como tienes tus cojones Santiago-**

 ***Ronnie anne le guiña¨el ojo a Lisa en respuesta***

 ***Ronnie anne y Carlota golpeando a las prisioneras que sirven a Lola***

 ***Derraman gasolina y prenden fuego uno de los lugares favoritos de Lola***

 **Lola Loud (furiosa)**

 **-Esas malditas desgraciadas, les haré saber que cualquier reclusa que le toque el trasero a Lola Loud, yo voy Y LA DESTRUYO!-**

 ***Clava un cuchillo en el tomate***

 ***Ronnie anne a su prima y sus colegas***

 **-Brindemos chicas, esto sólo es el principio-**

 **(Fin del trailer)**

 **Aclarando, algunas partes de los trailers puede que se vean diferentes en los fanfics oficiales, saludos a todos , fans de TLH.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahora, el último trailer**

 **The Loud house: La arena de los dioses.**

* * *

 ***El semidios se acerca a Lincoln***

 **-Lincoln, necesito hablar contigo un momento-**

 **-Qué pasa?-**

 ***Geo con una expresión seria***

 **-Es hora de reunir al equipo Zeus...-**

 **"Un evento que los dioses realizan cada mil años, El dios olímpico partícipe elige a sus mejores guerreros para que lo represente en la arena, el equipo ganador hará que el dios gobierne el Olimpo por un milenio, y el que controla el Olimpo, controla todo"**

 ***Lincoln le explica todo a sus hermanas***

 **(Lucy)**

 **-Así que por eso Geo vino a visitarnos, suspiro.**

 **(Lori)**

 **-¿Asi que literalmente estamos al borde de otra guerra de dioses?-**

 **(Lincoln)**

 **-No Lori, una competencia entre dioses-**

 **(Lynn)**

 **-¿Y donde rayos vamos a conseguir buenos peleadores Lincoln?-**

 ***Todos miran a la Loud deportista***

 **-¿Por qué todos me miran a mi?-**

 ***Lincoln a sus hermanas***

 **-Chicas, No se dan cuenta!? tenemos a algunos buenos candidatos para el equipo Zeus...-**

 **"Tenemos a Rob, el tiene poderes, ha sacado todo tipo de armas de su bolsillo, y seguramente ha estado en dimensiones más peligrosas que la nuestra"**

 ***Rob eructando fuego después de beberse una cerveza***

 **"Tenemos a Geo, quien para empezar, el ya me dijo que sería parte del equipo Zeus, peleará por su padre y su madre"**

 ***Geo invocando rayos***

 **(Lola)**

 **"También esa chica peliblanca de otra dimensión llamada Brenda Loud..."**

 **(Lana)**

 **"Tienes razón Lola, ella es la gemela de la versión chica de Lincoln y las versiones chicos de nosotras"**

 **(Lori)**

 **"Literalmente, todavía me cuesta procesar eso..."**

 **(Luna)**

 **"También tenemos a la pelirroja que se parece a Ronnie anne"**

 **(Lincoln)**

 **"Tienes razón Luna, Ronnie thompson sin duda querrá unirse al equipo y ayudarnos, bien, ya tenemos algunos miembros del equipo Zeus!"**

 ***Dias más tarde***

 ***Lisa se lesiona***

 **-Oh no! Lisa!-**

 **-Lo lamento unidad fraternal , parece que me será imposible estar en el equipo en estas condiciones-**

 **(Lynn)**

 **-Rayos! faltan pocos dias para el evento! y no tenemos un reemplazo!-**

 ***Lincoln se pone serio***

 **-Si lo tenemos-**

 ***Lincoln va a una correccional de menores***

 **(El guardia)**

 **-El normalmente solo recibe visitas de vez den cuando de parte de su progenitora, como verás, todos los jovenes aquí lo desprecian y lo torturan a diario-**

 **-Ha pasado un tiempo...**

 ***Sonrie malévolamente***

 **-Hola Lincoln, qué sorpresa ¿que haces aquí?-**

 **-¿Te gustaría salir de aquí por 24 horas?-**

 **-Algo tramas ¿no?-**

 **Fin del trailer.**

* * *

 **Bien, este es todo el adelanto de Team Zeus, mejor dicho, el remake de ese One-shot. primero habrá un Two shot, como ustedes saben.**

 **Los fanfics de Brenda, el fanfic "Un chico diez chicas y Rob" "La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob" "Un semidios en Royal woods" y el futuro fanfic de Ronnie thompson que pienso escribir comparten el mismo universo, así, estos Louds de esas historias son los mismos.**

 **y ahora todos ellos estarán unidos en este fanfic por primera vez, Aunque ya lo vieron en Team Zeus, The Loud house la arena de los dioses, próximamente :D**

 **Lean el One shot Team zeus para los que quieran saber de qué irá este remake.**


End file.
